


Wedding Party

by monicawoe



Series: Dinner Party [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Pansexual Eddie Brock, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Schmoop, movie-typical consumption of animals and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: Eddie is invited to Anne and Dan's wedding. Things don't go exactly as planned.(Venom just wants cake.)





	Wedding Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to luckyraeve for brainstorming with me!

**“But why can’t we eat it? It is chocolate. Chocolate is okay to eat.”** Eddie could feel Venom’s drool welling up, manifesting in his own mouth. He swallowed and turned away from the four-tiered wedding cake and its intricate frosting.

“Because that is for the wedding party. After the ceremony, after dinner, we’ll get one slice along with everybody else.”

 **“One?”** Venom roared. **“We could eat the whole cake. And the tiny people on top.”**

“We’re not going to eat the whole cake,” Eddie said, turning away from the table with a sigh. “What we are going to do is make sure that everything goes smoothly and that Anne and Dan get the perfect rooftop wedding they deserve.”

**“Is it making you uncomfortable?”**

“What, the wedding?”

**“The rooftop. Your fear of heights.”**

“Oh. No. I mean this is...pretty high up, but as long as we don’t look over the side, directly at the street which is very, very far down, I can deal.”

 **“Is the tent supposed to do that?”** Venom asked, turning Eddie’s head to the right. The white tent spanning the bulk of the guests’ seats—meant to provide shade from the mid-day sun—was flapping loudly in the wind; the rear support pole had detached and was banging against the side wall.

“No, it is not.” Eddie speed-walked towards the tent, Venom surreptitiously shot out a tendril, grabbing hold of the loose pole and slotted it back into its holder. “Good catch.”

**“Thank you.”**

After watching the tent for a few more seconds, and checking the other poles, Eddie walked towards the buffet tables, where the catering staff was busy setting out all the food. Guests were still arriving, but most of them were still inside, signing the book, leaving presents at the table and staying out of the wind. Eddie liked it better outside, despite the height. Less crowded, less noise.

A pigeon grazed him with its feathers as it came in for a landing on the table. Eddie, to his horror, found several other pigeons following suit. “No, no you can’t sit here.”

 **“Cease this at once, flying pests of the sky,”** Venom hissed, baring their teeth at the pigeon closest to them. The pigeon ruffled its feathers, but stayed where it was, and let out an offended coo.

Several other pigeons flew past them, landing on the hors d’oeuvre table.

“Shoo!” Eddie shouted, flailing his hands at them. The pigeons did, indeed, shoo, but landed again on the other side of the long table. A grey, speckled one, looked right at Eddie, raised its tail-feathers and pooped. “Now you done it,” Eddie said. “In the mood for some pigeon nuggets?”

Venom encased Eddie’s head, and opened their mouth wide, tongue lashing out to grab and reel in pigeon after pigeon, like a giant, sharp-toothed frog. They crunched on the bones, and Venom gave a satisfied rumble, hunger sated for now.

“Father in Heaven…” a voice said from behind them. Eddie spun around and saw the priest staring at them. “What are you?” the priest asked, pointing a trembling finger at Eddie.

“Oh, sorry, we were just—" Eddie’s voice tripped on the last word as he let out an unexpected cough, and spat up a pigeon feather, which flew out of his mouth and drifted slowly to the floor.

The priest’s wide eyes watched it float all the way down. “What _are_ you?” he asked again.

“I’m—pest control.” Eddie answered sheepishly. “Also a friend of Anne’s. And Dan’s.”

“I see,” the priest swallowed. “Are you one of those mutants I’ve seen on the news?”

Eddie thought for a minute. “Something like that.”

**Mutant?**

_You think he’s gonna calm down any better if I tell him the truth?_

Venom sulked, but let the matter drop, as Eddie walked away from the table, trying to act casual.

The band was starting to set up. Eddie paused, sensing Venom’s curiosity. They’d never seen shiny cymbals before, or an upright bass.

“It’s not music like our ex-neighbor used to play. You’ll like it.”

“Eddie!” Dan jogged up to him, breathless as he came to a stop. He was in his tux, and looked panicked.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, scanning the area behind Dan for signs of danger. “Is everything okay? Is Anne okay?”

“Anne’s fine,” Dan said, smiling nervously. “She’s fine. We’re all fine, except my brother, my best man—his flight got delayed. He’s still at the airport. He’s not gonna make it in time.”

“Oh—do you want me to uh...go get him?” Eddie asked, calculating how much faster they’d be, jumping across rooftops. Probably a lot faster given city traffic. But it was the middle of the day, not when he usually liked to—

“What? No. No, we want you to—could you step in for him? For the ceremony?”

“You want me to—“ Eddie said in disbelief, “you want _me_ to be your best man?”

“Yeah. I know it’s last minute, but—“

“I don’t have—all I have is this,” Eddie said, gesturing at his suit. It was his best suit, but it wasn't wedding party level.

“It’s fine. You’re great. You look great.”

“Thanks, man, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Dan laughed. “I gotta get back inside. You don’t have to do anything, except stand up front with me when we wait for Anne, okay?”

“Okay.” As Dan hurried away, Eddie realized he’d have to watch Anne walking down the aisle, towards him but not for him. “Yeah. I’ll be okay.”

**"You do not want to do this."**

“Haven’t got much of a choice. I don’t want to let them down.”

#

Eddie was sweating far too much for his liking by the time Anne finally came down the aisle; she looked even more beautiful than he’d imagined, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel another pang of regret at what might have been if he hadn’t fucked up so spectacularly. But she looked happy, happier than he’d ever seen her, and Dan’s joy was radiating off of him. Even Venom seemed content, twirling gently inside of Eddie in time with the wedding march, played softly on a harp.

And then, just a few feet away from the altar, Anne stopped—her jaw dropped open, and she stared past Dan, past Eddie, pointing at something behind them in the sky.

Eddie turned, Venom bristling beneath his skin, as something bright and fast roared through the air. At first he thought it was a plane or rocket of some sort, except that it was cackling. “What the hell is that?”

**“I don’t know.”**

“That makes two of us.” As Eddie watched, the glowing streak crashed into a building across from them, burning through glass and stone like a comet. It came out the other end in an explosion of glass, laughing more loudly, as screams sounded from within the smoldering floor of the building

**“We should do something!”**

Eddie watched the humanoid comet zoom further across the sky, heading for another building. This was going to get a lot worse. And fast.

 **“You said we could be heroes, Eddie!”** Venom insisted. **“Heroes help people.”**

“Yeah, they do,” Eddie said, already regretting his decision as he started to run towards the edge of the building. “Let’s go be heroes.”

“Eddie?” Dan shouted, alarmed.

“Oh my god!” Anne yelled, just as Eddie reached the edge of the building and jumped, throwing his arms out like he had a hang-glider. He didn’t, of course. He had something, much, much better.

Venom enveloped him, propelling them through the air with controlled inertia, heading right for the glowing yellow thing. It dodged last second, but Venom lashed out with a dozen tendrils, pulling it in. Eddie had just enough time to register an insect-humanoid face twisted in fury, and three pairs of rapidly beating metallic wings, one caught in Venom’s hold, the others keeping them afloat. The heat coming off of it was awful, he could practically feel himself getting a sunburn beneath Venom’s outer layer.

 **“Not fire,”** Venom said.

“Good.”

**“Sulfuric acid and isobutane-silane gas.”**

“Awesome,” Eddie was about to ask how that was better, but the furious thing they were wrestling let out a blood-curdling howl, that rattled Eddie’s insides down to his bones—nearly the same frequency as the MRI—Venom retracted, and Eddie’s shrinking grip wasn’t strong enough. He lost hold with his left hand as the insectoid shook its limbs in an effort to throw him off, but Venom recovered, streaming up and over Eddie, plastering themselves over the thing’s mouth. It spewed more acid, which tickled ineffectively against Venom’s skin. The beast was still howling, but the sound was muted, and its bulbous eyes distended further as it used one of its four razor-sharp pincers to try to pry Venom away from its mouth. It looked like something out of a Cronenberg movie—a human-sized head with a fly-like face and compound eyes that flashed from yellow to blue to blinding white.

“What the hell are we fighting?” Eddie asked. “How do we stop it?”

 **“The same way we stop everything else,”** Venom said, as they enveloped Eddie again in full, opening their jaws wide.

With a rapid snap of fangs, Venom bit down, breaking the head of the bug-crab-beast clean off its thorax. The carapace crunched with a texture not completely unlike crispy chicken skin, Eddie thought, and its acid-filling burned, but not much worse than Sriracha. Then he noticed the ground rushing towards them.

The headless bug kept attacking them as they barreled downwards, pincers snapping blindly—Venom tore them off, one appendage at a time, while holding their breath to keep from inhaling the plumes of chemical smoke billowing out of the thing’s neck-hole. But the outpouring of gas got stronger and faster, and started to hurt in earnest.

**“Uh oh.”**

“Uh oh?”

**“We pulled the pin off a grenade.”**

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie asked, as Venom vaulted off a bus, denting the roof, while aiming the smoke up and away from the screaming pedestrians and bicyclists. Another leap sent them onto an empty patch of street, from which they propelled themselves a good eighty feet into the air, hurtling right into the water.

“Blllrrrb!” Eddie gurgled, as Venom pulled away from his head, smothering the bug-beast, which gave one more iridescent heave as it exploded, and then went dark.

#

“In sickness and in health. For richer or horror—” the priest clenched his eyes shut and corrected himself, “—poorer. As long as you both shall live.”

“I do,” said Dan.

“I do,” said Anne.

Eddie sniffled, more from the lingering ocean water in his nose, than his emotions. Or that’s what he told himself anyway.

**Cake?**

_Not yet._

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Anne and Dan kissed, and their gathered guests erupted in applause and cheers.

**Cake?**

“After dinner,” Eddie muttered under his breath. “Congratulations!” He said, more loudly, gave Anne a kiss on the cheek and pulled Dan in for a hug.

#

Dan’s brother showed up just in time to give his speech. Eddie watched, from the end of the buffet, near the salads and as far away as possible from the wedding cake.

“...so I wish them all the best. Here’s to Anne and Dan and a long happy future,” Dan’s brother finished, raising his champagne glass in a toast.

**Cake.**

Eddie sighed at the forlorn tone in Venom’s voice. “Soon, I promise. We’ll go have something else.”

As Anne and Dan thanked everyone for coming, Eddie circled the table, grabbing bits of everything Venom wouldn’t reject outright: mac and cheese bites, mini quiches, no to the skewers...

The priest came up to him, holding a mostly empty glass of wine, and pointed his other hand at Eddie. “You mutants are okay in my book, son.”

“Thank you, Father, that really means a lot to us. To me,” Eddie said, mentally shushing Venom as he began to argue.

"Father Jacobs," Anne said, Dan trailing behind her." Thank you so much. I know you haven't done this in years."

"My pleasure, Annie," the priest said, "exploding insect-monsters aside." He eyed Eddie again. "At least I know you two have a vigilant, if unusual, guardian angel."

Eddie was about to retort that he was the furthest thing from an angel, but Dan cut him off.

"We're lucky. Thank you Eddie, seriously," Dan said, clapping Eddie on the shoulder.

"Yes, we are," Anne said, smiling at Eddie.

“For now,” Father Jacobs said, grinning at Anne and Dan. “I wish you both an utterly boring and uneventful honeymoon.” He laughed to himself as he turned away, and downed the rest of the wine.

"Ready for some cake?" Anne asked.

**Finally!**

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"We have an extra cake," Dan said, "for your friend. We baked it. Figured one slice might not cut it, plus the big one's regular layer cake. The one we made you," Dan lowered his voice, "has a chocolate mousse filling."

"That sounds awesome," Eddie said, getting choked up. Anne and Dan headed over to cut the wedding cake, and sure enough, a few minutes later, one of the waiters brought Eddie an entire chocolate mousse cake and cut him a slice.

**Eddie. We like weddings.**

"Yeah, they're not so bad," Eddie agreed, and took a bite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://monicawoe.tumblr.com/post/180360745303/wedding-party-monicawoe-venom-movie-2018), if you feel so inclined!


End file.
